Affectionate
by Hyomilulu
Summary: CH 3 UP! Zitao hanya ingin hidup tenang, Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi kehilangan, Luhan menanti waktu berlalu, Minseok berharap menemukan malaikatnya, Kris dipaksa patuh dengan konyolnya hidup, Kai ngin kembali pada kedua jiwanya, Sehun ingin kejujuran itu terungkap, dan Chen berharap tak ada lagi air mata - EXO - GS - Taoris Kaisoo Hunhan Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Cast : Hwang Zi Tao, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, GS**

**Rated : T**

**Note : This FF is officially mine, if you don't like, don't read. Ok!**

**GS! Typos! Gak pake yang namanya EYD! Bahasa Ancur! Gak Karuan!**

**And, Review Jusseyo!~^^~**

**.**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

**Prolog :**

**Huang Zitao : (Yeoja 24 th)**

Yeoja keturunan China-Korea berawak tinggi, sexy, dan cantik ini merupakan anak dari Huang Hangeng dan Kim Heechul yang merupakan salah satu pemilik perusahaan _Traditional Interior_ di China. Ia menghabiskan masa SMP nya di Korea, lalu kembali ke Cina saat SMA, sebelum kabur dan menetap di Korea sebagai seorang model dibawah Grace Agency milik Kim Minseok dengan bantuan rekan se-agency nya Luhan. Asal tahu saja, keluarga Huang terikat masalah rumit dengan keluarga bermarga Wu, yang merupakan rekan bisnis turun temurun selama 5 generasi. Dan oleh karena itulah Zitao memilih pergi dari rumah untuk menghindari masalah 'itu'. Fakta ia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Huang.

**Luhan : (Yeoja 24 th)**

Awalnya ia hanya seorang _student exchange_ dari Beijing yang belajar tentang sastra dunia. Hidupnya yang penuh dengan membaca buku-buku sastra tebal seperti yang bisa kau temukan di perputakaan Hogwarts serta kesan _homegirl-like_ berubah ketika suatu hari tanpa sengaja ia memenangkan kompetisi modeling dan masuk ke Grace Agency. Yeoja bersuara emas ini lahir di Cina dengan perawakan seperti boneka. Wajah imutnya dengan rambut pirang keperakan yang mengombak panjang dan kemampuan akting yang telah membawa namanya dikenal di industri hiburan Korea sebagai model, aktris dan penyanyi. Ia hanya hidup dengan ayahnya sepanjang hidupnya semenjak sang ibu meninggal seusai melahirkannya. Luhan diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan seorang aktor tampan se-agency nya, Oh Sehun yang berkedok sebagai sahabat karibnya.

**Do Kyungsoo : (Yeoja 27 th)**

Salah seorang designer muda yang menjabat sebagai kepala designer serta wakil dari CEO Kim Minseok di Grace Agency. Wajahnya yang terkesan cantik, imut, innocent sungguh menutupi fakta bahwa ia sudah pernah menikah bahkan telah mempunyai seorang putra berusia 3 tahun, Kim Namsoo hasil pernikahannya dengan Kim Jongin. Dengan otak seninya, ia menciptakan potongan demi potongan karya dari tangannya, menjadikan master piece dalam trend fashion tahunan bersama dengan Minseok. Ia telah mendapat beberapa penghargaan yang membuat namanya dikenal publik sebagai designer ternama sejak umur 20 tahun. Dan sekarang ia harus dihadirkan oleh masalah di masa lalunya yang membuatnya kembali mengingat seorang Kim Jongin.

**Kim Minseok : (Yeoja 31 th)**

Jika kau tau penyanyi sekaligus produser bernama Chen tentunya kau tahu siapa Kim Minseok yang berstatus sebagai Istrinya. Ia adalah pendiri Grace Agency bersama dengan sahabat, sekaligus rekan bisnisnya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan dibawah bimbingan perusahaan orang tuanya, Minseok mengajak Kyungsoo membuka sebuah butik dan _event organizer_ yang akhirnya berkembang sebagai sebuah agency fashion yang sedang merambat ke dunia hiburan tentunya dengan bantuan perusahaan entertainment milik orang tua Kim Minseok. Sebenarnya ia telah memiliki seorang anak berumur 5 tahun saat ini, jika saja takdir berkata lain 2 tahun lalu, Kim Daemi—putri Chenmin—meninggal karena sebuah kerusakan jantung yang dituruninya dari sang kakek.

**Wu Yifan / Kris : (Namja 27 th)**

Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang keturunan Wu? Sudah beberapa generasi nama perusahaan Wu terkenal dengan keberhasilan bisnisnya. grup yang awalnya didirikan Lian Wu, kini sudah sampai pada tangan cucu-cucunya, termasuk Wu Zhoumi, ayah Kris. Hidup dalam kemewahan adalah bagian dari hidupnya, yang menuntutnya untuk menguasai perjalanan bisnis dunia saat ini agar ia siap dengan hantaman kotornya ekonomi dunia. Yah walau saat ini ada kakaknya, Wu Siwon sebagai penerus utama, tapi bukan begitu saja ia melepas tanggung jawab sebagai salah satu pembawa darah Wu. Ia dan sang kakak dididik untuk menjadi kedua pemimpin yang mampu bersatu mempetahankan julukan '_Emperor Grup' _dalam bisnis keluarga. Walau sifatnya yang dingin, angkuh, dan 'bit player, tapi ia adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dimilikinya, termasuk masalah kuno antar keluarganya dengan keluarga Huang.

**Oh Sehun : (Namja 26 th)**

Pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun ini adalah anak dari pasangan aktor-aktris senior, Oh Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Bakat mumpuni dari kedua orang tuannya ternyata mengalir dengan baik dalam setiap sel darahnya, dari bakat akting, hingga ia menjadi seorang aktor muda yang sedang naik daun di kacah hiburan. Ia memang sudah dikenal sejak kecil, dan ia tak terlalu suka dengan banyak perhatian itu, sehingga ia memilih untuk belajar ke London dan kembali ke Korea setelah meraih _bachelor's degree_ nya di umur 22 tahun karena otak cerdas yang diturunkan _appa_nya. Dan pada umur 23, Grace adalah awal karir entertain nya, ia masuk sebagai aktor muda dengan tawaran job terbanyak. Disana juga ia menemukan seorang sekaligus cinta pertamanya di musim gugur.

**Kim Jongin / Kai : (Namja 27 th)**

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang seluk beluk seorang Kim Jongin. Ia hanya dikenal sebagai Kim Jongin seorang _businessman_berotak cerdas yang mampu menjadi lulusan terbaik di kampusnya pada umur 22 tahun. Yang kemudian menikah dengan gadis yang ditaksirnya semenjak SMA, hingga lahirlah Kim Namsoo. Tapi keluarga Kim mempunyai masalah rumit yang hanya difahami oleh beberapa orang saja. Seperti lainnya Kai punya keluarga utuh, Ibu, Ayah, dan seorang kakak perempuan. Tapi orangtuanya bercerai saat ia remaja, ia tinggal bersama ibunya, Kakaknya menikah dengan orang jepang, dan ayahnya pergi entah kemana. Hingga suatu hari, ayahnya datang pada Kai untuk sesuatu, yang membuatnya meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Dan sekarang ia mencoba mengembalikan semua yang ia miliki dulu...

**Kim Jongdae / Chen (Namja 30 th)**

Kim Jongdae atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen ini adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus seorang produser musik terkenal. Tidaklah gampang menjadi seorang Kim Jongdae, pribadi keras kepala dengan impiannya yang tak mendapat respon dari orangtuanya yang malah menginginkan dia menjadi seorang dokter. Karirnya memang awal yang berat, saat orang tuanya menentang keras Chen memasuki dunia entertain. Ayahnya yang memang seorang sepesialis jantung sungguh tak setuju jika anak tertuanya memilih menjadi penyanyi dibanding menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemilik salah satu RS di Seoul. Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu hubungan yang merenggang itu membaik karena kehadiran Kim Minseok yang entah dengan sihir apa bisa meluluhkan orang tuannya. Ditambah lagi oleh kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil. Yang akan selalu hidup dihati pengenangnya, dan Chen masih berharap dapat memiliki si malaikat itu kembali... Semoga...

**.**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

_"aku capek dengan ocehan Baba, Panda... Dia selalu mendesaku untuk mencarimu, katakan saja dimana kau sekarang. Dan aku akan hidup tenang tanpa omelan."_

"Big nooo... Dan simpan saja curhatmu untuk _paper _bisnismu besok pagi!dan satu lagi, Fan-ge! Aku bukan Panda!"

"_Hell ever I don't even care who are you! Go home Now! Atau aku yang menyeretmu pulang besok pagi..."_

"God!... Stop menghubungiku! aku tak akan pulang, ge! Sebelum semuanya dibatalkan!"

"_Kau menyusahkanku, Panda... pulanglah! Setidaknya bicara pada ka..."_

"_Pokonya,aku tak akan pulang, Ok! Bye, ge! I have to go now!"_

**Pip**

Sambungan internasional itu pun terputus begitu saja. Dia mencopot batu ponsel dengan paksa, kemudian melemparnya asal ke dalam tas.

"Persetan dengan _lelaki itu!_" makinya pelan lalu ia mendorong pintu kaca didepannya.

**Ting... Ting...**

Gemerincing lonceng tembaga di pintu mengawali langkah anggun seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe. Aroma mawar menguar dari seluruh lekuk tubuh ramping itu. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya memantul selaras dengan ketukan stileto merah animal print-nya. Kaos hitam pendek satu lengannya melekat sempurna dengan rok denim hitam yang membuatnya terkesan wild. Sebuah coat berwarna hitam bertatah beberapa butir batu ruby di bagian kerahnya menggantung di lengan melenggang santai menuju bangku di pinggir jendela kayu oak yang sudah diduduki seorang wanita dan seorang laki-laki.

"Honey! " suara halus itu keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Kedua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa menatap bingung pada wanita yang masih berdiri didepan mereka, hingga sang lelaki yang berparas lumayan tampan itu memeluknya. Sekedar menambah kesan manis, lelaki ber jas hitam itu mencium mesra pipinya. Dilain sisi, seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus yang duduk diseberangnya, menatap mereka marah.

"Chagiya..." sahut suara berat milik sang lelaki melepas lengannya. Sedang wanita anggun tadi duduk di kursi sebelah lelaki yang baru saja menciumnnya.

"Oppa... nuguya?" tanya wanita berambut hitam tadi dengan nada dingin, emosi menuntut jawaban.

"Ah... ini..." belum sempat ia menjawab, wanita disampingnya memotong ucapannya, "Im Zizi, his fiancee! And.." Zizi melirik wanita didepannya dengan penasaran sebelum berkata, " _you_?"

Wanita itu menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang mengaku bernama Zizi, lalu tatapan tajam keluar menusuk mata si lelaki yang balas menatap santai.

"Mwo?" sekarang bahkan wajah cantiknya seperti habis tercelup ke dalam bubuk blush-on. Warna yang sangat identik dengan kemarahan yang sudah mencapai titk didihnya. Zizi hanya tersenyum miris menatap wanita didepannya dan tersenyum miring pada lelaki yang masih bertatapan dengan wanita didepannya.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

"Gomawo, dan mianhae, Zitao-ssi... kau juga harus terkena wine merah ini..." lelaki yang ternyata adalah seorang bussinesseman kaya bernama Bang Yongguk ini menyerahkan tissue pada wanita disampingnya.

"Gwenchanayo, Yongguk-ssi... konsekuensi..! asal kau tak lupa menggesek kartu untuk Kim Sajangnim!" Zitao yang tadi disebut Zizi tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek. Yongguk terkekeh dan membentuk 'ok' sign dengan jarinya. Zitao pun berpamitan setelah memakai coatnya dan membungkuk kepada lelaki tinggi itu lalu melangkah keluar cafe wine.

Ia menempelkan ponsel putih berhias gantungan pita dari batu zambrud ke telinga kirinya. Ia mengamati kendaraan yang ramai berlalu lalang di jalan raya, sungguh malam yang ramai. Sepasang kekasih berjalan sambil berpelukan menarik perhatiannya. Sungguh beruntung mereka yang menikmati malam yang cerah ini bersama pasangannya. Tao tertawa saat memikirkan kalau ia baru saja membuat hubungan seseorang hancur.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari speaker diikuti sebuah rengekan seorang bayi.

"Aku sudah selesai, _unnie_ dimana?" jawab Tao.

"aku sedang menjemput Namsoo di rumah eomma, 15 menit aku sampai"

"Ne, cepat kemari, disini dingin~"

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok wanita berbaju putih yang tentunya bukan hantu, sedang menangis di bangku taman di sebrang jalan. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, ia berjalan menuju yeoja yang sudah menyiramnya dengan wine itu. Ya, dia mantan pacar klien nya, Bang Yongguk.

"Jieun ssi?" Sapa Tao setelah ia berhenti tepat di depan bangku tempat Jieun duduk. Jieun yang masih menunduk pun mengelap air matanya lalu mendongak. Matanya yang sembab menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang berdiri di depannya, marah, kecewa, sedih, jadi satu dalam mata itu.

"_Mianhaeyo unnie_, sebenarnya aku..."

"Pergi..." potong Jieun dingin, ia hendak berdiri tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Tao.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, setelah itu terserahmu..." Tao melepas tanganya dari lengan Jieun, yang memutuskan untuk diam tak bergeming.

"Mianhae unnie, apa kau tahu? Yongguk-ssi sudah punya tunangan sebelum berpacaran denganmu?" Tao menatap lurus mata Jieun yang memandangnya rendah, lalu ia tersenyum, "ahh, sepertinya kau belum tau, namanya Kim Himchan... Himchan adalah tunangan Bang Yongguk!"

Jieun menatap heran, apa yang dibicarakan yeoja tinggi ini? beberapa menit lalu, ia mengaku sebagai tunangan Yongguk, sekarang ia malah menyebut nama yeoja lain. Dengan suara datar ia bertanya,

"apa maksudmu?"

Tao kembali tersenyum, "Yongguk membayarku untuk berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya, agar dia bisa putus denganmu, well, sebenarnya, kau itu hanya pelarian, karena Himchan-ssi pergi ke luar negeri, aku tak tau alasan kenapa ia tak mau jujur padamu, aku hanya tau itu." Tao menyerahkan beberapa lembar tissue pada Jieun yang sudah kembali menangis.

"_N..naega wae... Naega w..wae?"_ tanyan Jieun sambil terisak. Tao menarik Jieun untuk duduk lagi, ia khawatir melihat keadaan yeoja ini. Padahal biasanya Tao tak peduli pada urusan klien-klien nya tapi Jieun adalah pengecualian,

"_Mollayo,_ setahuku, pelariannya bukan hanya kau, tapi ada satu yeoja lagi yang baru saja diputusnya sehari lalu..." Tao yang sedikit canggung, pun ikut duduk. "Kenapa kau mau memberitahuku?" Tanya Jieun pelan kemudian. Tao mendongak menatap Jieun,

"Sepertinya, unnie lupa padaku padahal tadi aku sudah memberi kode, dengan menyebutkan nama kecilku, kau tak ingat Zizi?..." Tao kembali tersenyum melihat Jieun yang keheranan lagi, "Aku dan Jia adalah teman waktu SMP, bukankah aku selalu mampir ke rumah sebelum aku dan Jia pergi ke tempat les? tapi waktu SMA aku kembali ke Cina, dan dua tahun lalu aku kembali ke Seoul lagi..."

Jieun berusaha mengingat lagi, "Zizi? Kau yang dulu memberiku satu set novel The Hobbit?"

Tao tersenyum senang, ia mengangguk antusias. Tiba-tiba Jieun memeluk Tao erat, "Gomawo, Zizi-ah, berkatmu aku tahu seperti apa lelaki itu, gomawo... dan bagaimana kau bertambah cantik, lihatlah dirimu yang seperti model, ommona!"

**Drrttt...ddrrrttt...**

Tao mengangkat ponsel yang bergetar di tangannya agar terlihat oleh mata pandanya. Tertulis, 'Do Kyungsoo^^' di layarnya.

"Chamkaman.." Jieun melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum mengangguk.

"Yeoboseyo... ne... aku akan segera kesana..."

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Tao berjalan keluar taman kembali ke jalan raya tentunya setelah berpamitan pada kakak dari Lee Jia, teman semasa SMP nya. Karena Jia satu-satunya teman yang juga berasal dari Cina. Saat itu Tao dan mamanya pergi ke Korea hanya untuk menengok sang Kakek yang baru saja kecelakaan mobil, tapi entah kenapa Tao malah ingin tinggal bersama kakek-nenek nya disini. Jadilah ia pindah ke Korea saat SMP dan bertemu Jia. Jia adalah teman dekat Tao, mereka biasanya bertiga dengan Fei, yang saat itu sibuk menjadi artis cilik. Tapi mereka putus komunikasi saat ia diminta pindah ke Cina lagi oleh ibunya yang saat itu sedang sakit dan sebuah alasan konyol keluarga yang akhirnya membuatnya kembali kabur ke Seoul setelah 1 lulus dari SMA.

Setahun setelah itu, Tao mulai bekerja sebagai model online, yang akhirnya dua tahun lalu ia dikontrak dengan suatu agensi di Seoul. Ternyata pekerjaannya tak semulus yang ia kira, beberapa kali ia hampir saja menjadi korban gelapnya dunia entertain yang kejam ini, dua kali ia masih bisa bertahan, karena tekad nya yang kuat, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menyerah. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Luhan, seorang model yang mengenalkannya pada seorang Kim Minseok, seorang CEO di suatu agency yang bergerak dalam dunia fashion dimana Luhan bekerja, membuatnya kembali memasuki dunia modeling. Serta menyeretnya pada dunia lainnya. Dunia dimana ia bekerja untuk orang yang membutuhkan pasangan kilat yang tak memerlukan komitmen, tetap profesional, dan dalam waktu yang singkat. Dunia bisnis yang dianggap CEO Kim sebagai dunia permainan, yang bernama...

.

.

.

Virtual Agency

**.**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

**TBC**

**Note :**

**ANNYEEOONNGGGG~~~**

**FF yang atu belom selese nunggu pending, eh malah update ff baru... #Di gampar kucing**

**Aduh kenapa draft gue yang kemaren bisa keposting ya? Padahalkan belom selese. Ganti judul, tambah word... so kalo ada yang mau baca **_**monggo dipersilahkan**_

**Yah bisa dilihat kalo gue post salah satu 'lagi' ff abal punya gue... (bahasa gue gak enak banget!) yah pokonya begitu...**

**Main Castnya anak gue lagi si Taozi... (ngaku-ngaku, digampar maknya yang asli)**

**Yah.. Thats all about Hyo's Bullshit... Review Jusseyo!**

**- 12 February 2014 –**

'**14.46'**


	2. Chapter 2

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author : Hyomi**

**Cast : Hwang Zi Tao, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, GS**

**Rated : T**

**Note : This FF is officially mine, if you don't like, don't read. Ok!**

**GS! Typos! Gak pake yang namanya EYD! Bahasa Ancur! Gak Karuan!**

**And, Review Jusseyo!~^^~**

**.**

**CH : 2 Recite**

**.**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

Tao menyebrang jalan penuh kendaraan dengan hati-hati dan menggerutu pelan saat tak mendapati sedan putih Kyungsoo terparkir di dekat cafe. Bukankah Kyungsoo sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia sudah ada di sekitar sini? Akhirnya dengan mengetik ponselnya Tao duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat pohon.

"Zitao-ah..." Tao mengalihkan pandang ke sebuah mobil hitam metalik yang baru saja berhenti didepannya.

"Kyung?.." Tao menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ternyata memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

"Panda _nuna! Annyeong!~" _seorang anak kecil melambai semangat pada Tao, dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Oh.. Namsooie..." Tao melambai balik pada bocah di pangkuan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

_Tu kan panda lagi... -Tao_

"masuklah!" titah Kyungsoo singkat.

Hanya ada hening yang tercipta sejak Tao mengucap salam pada seorang lelaki tampan di samping Kyungsoo. Pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai. Tao tak mempunyai gambaran jelas tentang siapa dia, mungkin pacar baru Kyungsoo, atau saudaranya mungkin, tapi ia agak ragu dengan yang satu ini, sebab sepertinya hubungan Kyungsoo dengan lelaki ini agak aneh. Bahkan Namsoo si bocah tiga tahun itu juga ikut diam, hingga Zitao meliat Namsoo merangkak mendekati Kai dan mulai berbisik.

"Appa!" Mata Zitao melebar mendengar panggilan Namsoo pada Kai.

"_Appa_, Soo, pengen makan Es Klim, tapi kata _eomma, _Soo nggak boleh makan es klim kalo malam-malam." Soo berbisik lucu, cadel khas anak kecil.

"kalau _eomma _bilang nggak boleh, berarti Soo harus nurut sama _eomma! Ne?" Kai ikutan berbisik pelan._

"Ahh.. _appaaaa..."_ Namsoo menjauhi Kai dan kembali duduk dengan Kyungsoo yang entah dimana pikirannya berada.

"tapi besok pagi bolehkan? Ya kan Kyung?" Kai, Namsoo, bahkan Tao menatap Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Eh? Ne, iya boleh..." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Namsoo sayang, Namsoo bersorak senang lalu tersenyum menampakan giginya.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**Tok tok...**

Zitao mengetuk kaca gelap sebuah mesin didepannya. Kaca gelap itu perlahan turun menampakan wajah cantik seorang yeoja dengan bayi yang tertidur di pelukannya. Tangan Zi Tao terulur membelai pipi gembul Namsoo sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan sahabatnya itu.

"_Kau berhutang padaku, Kyung.."_ suara lirih Zitao yang mendera telinga Kyungsoo membuat si pemilik membulatkan matanya. Ia paham hutang apa yang akan ditagih Zitao padanya. Penjelasan, ya itu dia. Penjelasan tentang mobil siapa yang baru saja ditumpangi Zitao? Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa bersama pria yang baru saja mengenalkan dirinya sebagai suami Kyungsoo? Padahal Kyungsoo pernah berkata bahwa ia sudah bercerai. Dan mengapa Kyungsoo tak ingin membicarakannya?

"sampai jumpa besok, Kyungsoo _unnie... _dan _gomawo... _Kai _oppa!"_ sambung Zitao kembali berdiri tegak dengan suara manisnya. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik ngeri, sedang Kai—suami Kyungsoo—tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai menjalankan audi hitamnya setelah yakin ZItao masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kita perlu bicara..." ucap pria di balik kemudi saat yakin sudah keluar kompleks apartemen itu.

"tolong antar kami pulang..." Jawab Kyungsoo datar, tanpa berniat menyetujui permintaan Kai.

"hanya sebentar, Kyung..." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya untuk menatap wajah istrinya itu.

"..."

"Oh, ayolah... aku tak mau berargumen di sini, Namsoo akan bangun..."

"just... take me home... my apartmen, ok!" potong Kyungsoo singkat.

"aku sudah janji dengan _putraku,_ Kyung! Dan kau juga berhutang padaku..." sahut Kai tegas menekan kata 'putraku' yang membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Pasalnya Namsoo telah meminta appanya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya malam ini. Dan audi hitam itu melaju ke arah salah satu kompleks perumahan elit di _Gangnam_, bukan ke apartemen Kyungsoo yang ada di dekat kantor agensi Kim. Meski Kyungsoo menolak, jika sikap Kai sudah begini, tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya. Kecuali ibu tirinya mungkin, itu menurut Kyungsoo.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Pintu rumah mewah itu terbuka saat Kai selesai memutar kunci. Dengan sigap ia menahan kayu berukir itu dengan tangan, mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Namsoo masuk lebih dulu. Kyungsoo tahu ia tak kan bisa dengan mudah lolos dari rumah yang dibeli mereka berdua dulu sebelum Kyungsoo pindah dari sini ketika Kai berpamitan pergi padanya di akhir bulan November 2 tahun lalu. ia segera membaringkan putra 3 tahunnya di sofa lembut. Ia merapikan rambut hitam kelam Namsoo yang sudah lumayan panjang dengan sayang. Kai mendekati Namsoo, dan hendak menyentuh putranya sebelum tangan Kyungsoo menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia," Kyungsoo berkata dingin.

"tapi dia putraku, Kyung..." Kai menatap tak percaya pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa ia menjauhkan Kai dengan darah dagingnya sendiri, dimana hampir 2 tahun mereka tak berjumpa.

"memang, tapi... jangan terlalu dekat..."Kyungsoo kembali menunduk menatap putra kecilnya yang tidur damai.

"Kyung... bagaimana bisa? Aku.." Kai hendak protes lagi saat dilihatnya Namsoo bergerak tak nyaman.

"hahh... Kita bicara setelah Namsoo tidur di kamarnya." Kai lalu menggendong Namsoo dan membawanya masuk ke kamar bayinya dulu. Kyungsoo sengaja membiarkannya agar ia bisa sendirian.

Dirasanya Kai benar-benar sudah pergi, Kyungsoo mendongak sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang merah dan terasa panas itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat dirasannya pertahanannya hancur. Sudah semenjak tadi ia menahan bulliran air mata yang ingin tumpah, saat Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah orangtuanya, dan dikagetkan dengan Kai yang bermain dengan Namsoo. Ia sungguh takut akan kedekatan Namsoo pada Kai, dengan fakta bahwa malaikat kecilnya selalu bertanya tentang _appa_ nya bahkan sebenarnya ia pun merindukannya. Namun ia takut Namsoo akan lebih memilih _appa _nya ketimbang dirinya. Bukan ia berniat menjauhkan Kai dengan Namsoo, tapi hanya saja ia takut Namsoo pergi...

"pabbo...hiks..." Kyungsoo memukul dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak akibat tangis yang ia tahan. Ia membekap mulutnya berharap dapat meredam tangisnya, ia tak mau ambil resiko ketahuan menangis di depan Kai, sehingga ia berjalan menuju dapur. Karena dulu ia biasa menenangkan diri di dapur. Ia berhenti sejenak di dekat tangga yang ada di dekat kamar Namsoo. Dilihatnya Kai sedang mengganti baju Namsoo dengan piama yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Namsoo yang setengah bangun itu hanya menurut saja dengan appanya.

Hatinya kembali meronta menyaksikan itu, tapi lilin yang sudah mencair akan sulit kembali sempurna ke bentuk aslinya. Beberapa detik matanya bertemu dengan Kai yang hendak keluar, dan dengan segera ia berlari ke tujuan awalnya.

Di depan wastafel, ia membasuh mukanya, meski air matanya tak berhenti jatuh. Dan itu malah membuat tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Kyung? Kau kenapa?" Kai dengan khawatir menyusul Kyungsoo. Saat tiba disana, Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan kacau, dengan artian, matanya yang sembab tak kunjung behenti menangis, rambut depannya yang basah, dan tubuhnya yang sepertinya akan...

**Grep**

"Kyung, gwenchana? Mana yang sakit?" Kai bertanya protektif setelah menangkap tubuh yang baru saja ambruk dipelukannya.

"nae maeum...maeum.."

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dan memukul pelan dadanya. Dengan sigap Kai mengangkat tubuh rapuh Kyungsoo lalu membopongnya ke kamar. Dalam langkahnya, Kai tanpa henti berucap maaf. Dikecupinya dahi Kyungsoo saat ia mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud.

_Hatinya... _

_Ia gagal menepati janji yang diucapkkannya sendiri pada Kyungsoo dibawah sinar senja kala tahun itu... - Kai_

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Disebuah kamar dengan cahaya minim dari tirai yang membentuk celah kecil, duduklah seorang yeoja dengan mata yang masih menutup. Sebuah ponsel bergantungan hijau tertempel di telinganya, ia menguap berkali-kali, dan hanya berguman menanggapi si penelepon di seberang sana.

"...jangan lupa, _pukul 9 di kantorku..."_ suara di balik benda persegi itu menginterupsi untuk ke tiga kalinya semenjak Zitao menggeser kotak hijau di layar ponselnya..

"...neehhh... aku tak akan lupa, Minseok-unnie.." jawabnya sambil menguap.

"_Baiklahh, Zitao! kau tak kan percaya jumlah cek yang kuterima... kau tak boleh mengecewakanku kali ini Taozi..." _Minseok berseru bahagia seperti habis memenangkan sebuah acara fashion week di Paris.

"memang siapa yang memutuskan berkerjasama denganmu? Apakah seorang yang bisa menciptakan emas dengan jentikan jari?" Zitao bertanya asal-asalan, mencoba membuka kelopak beratnya yang baru tertutup pukul tiga malam setelah ia kembali dari Bar milik Key.

"tepat sekali, kau pasti kenal siapa pemilik Grup bukan?" pantas saja suara bosnya terdengar sungguh excited, siapa yang tak kenal mega grup bernama yang dipimpin Wu Zhoumi. Apa lagi Zitao yang memang mengenal beberapa colega sang ayah disana...

"tentu... " Zitao muai mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa perih demi menghormati suara Minseok yang ada di ponselnya itu. Yah walaupun hanya di ponsel tapi Kim Minseok tetaplah seorang Sajangnim nya.

"Dan... anaknya lah yang tiba-tiba datang padaku!" tambah Minseok memperjelas siapa klien kami.

"ohh... Kris ge..." Zitao mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Eh? _nugu_?" Tanya Minseok heran.

"Wu Yifan _right_?" Balik Zitao heran.

"how do you know he's Wu Yifan?" selidik Minseok di ponsel.

"Just..." Tao mengerutkan dahi, _Hell yeah,_ bagaimana ia tak kenal Wu Yifan atau Kris? Jika tuan Wu ...

"_Kita akan menemuinya pukul 9! Tak ada penolakan, OK-!" – _**Pip –** Minseok memutus sambungan.

Tiba-tiba...

"Mwo? Wu Yifan!? ... Hell No! ,,," seru Zitao mulai heboh dalam keadaan 100% sadar. Dan terdengarlah ricuh kata makian berbahasa cina dari bibir pout Zitao.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Gesekan lantai dengan red _flat shoes_ seorang yeoja terdengar heboh menyusuri koridor lantai 9 dimana terdapat ruang rapat direksi, kantor-kantor para petinggi, dan yang menjadi tujuannya adalah kantor seorang CEO muda bernama Kim Minseok. Dengan tergesa ia mencari ruangan yang penuh kertas dengan koleksi garment bermacam bentuk dan warna. Setelah berbelok dua kali, di ujung terlihatlah pintu besar yang terdiri dari dua balok kayu dengan tulisan 'CEO Kim'. Tanganya dengan ragu terulur hendak mengetuk, tapi langsung ditariknya lagi membayangkan apa yang akan dijumpainya.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia datang kemari, dan bertemu pimpinannya ini, tapi kali ini terasa sangat berat hanya untuk mengetuk daun pintu didepannya. Mengingat suara Minseok yang menyapanya tadi pagi, membawa sebuah berita yang bisa membuatnya uring-uringan hingga membuatnya hampir menggunakan sepatu yang bersisihan.

"kenapa hanya diam disana, sayang?" Zitao tersentak oleh suara merdu seseorang. Ia menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Jongdae, yang berstatus sebagai suami resmi dari Kim Minseok.

"eh?... Jongdae-_ssi, annyeonghaseyo_!" Tao membungkuk hormat menimbulkan tawa kecil Jongdae.

"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba formal begini? Tak biasanya..." sahut Jongdae dengan senyuman.

"_a-anniyo, oppa... _aku dipanggil _sajangnim_!_" _Zitao melirik tangan kanannya yang terpasang sebuah jam _Dior _tembaga denga taburan _amethys_ pemberian ibunya.

"ok kalau begitu ayo masuk..." Chen berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh besi berukir yang tertempel padu di pintu.

"_Oppa CHAMKAMA_..."

**Cklek**

Zitao berharap suara itu hanya ilusi, bukan kenyataan, kali ini ia sungguh merutuki nasibnya bertemu dengan Kim Jongdae yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu tanpa memperhitungkan pikirannya. Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah sih, memang siapa yang tau hati seseorang?

"annyeong?" Jongdae atau seorang produser musik terkenal dengan nama Chen, menyapa ruangan.

"Oh, Jongdae-ah" Suara Minseok mendera telinga Zitao yang masih menutup matanya. Sungguh ia belum siap berada di ruangan Minseok, apalagi jika..

"Chen-ah..." sebuah suara berat menyusul menyapa Kim Jongdae dengan nada akrab. Zitao yang masih berdiri di pintu seketika membuka matanya dan langsung menoleh pada seorang namja yang sangat familiar di kepalanya. Bahkan sebelum melihat ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kenapa diam? Duduklah Zitao..." Minseok memberi kode agar agar ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nihao, love. Lama tak jumpa..." belum sempat Zitao duduk dengan benar, pemuda bernama Wu Yifan ini menyapanya dalam bahasa Cina lengkap dengan senyum miringnya. Zitao menunjukan ekspresi bahwa ia akan muntah.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" Tanya Minseok kaget. Seketika itu Kris dan Zitao saling menatap, Zitao dengan tatapan galaknya yang tetap lucu, Kris dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat Zitao ingin sekali membuatnya lenyap di ujung langit.

"Tentu saja, Taozi itu adal..." Kris beralih menatap Minseok dengan senyuman sebelum Tao memotong ucapannya,

"Mantan... pacar, iya Yifan-ge adalah mantan pacarku." Sahut Zitao meremas ujung bajunya, berusaha menutupi gugupnya. Dan saat itu juga tiga pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Mwo?" Minseok menatap tak percaya pada Zitao yang terlihat aneh dimatanya, matanya sungguh mengintimidasi Zitao hingga ia tak mampu menatapnya lama.

Kris menaikan alis menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Karena kenyataannya Yifan tak pernah sekalipun menjadi pacar Huang Zitao.

Chen hanya tersenyum geli dengan kelakuan Zitao, karena tanpa Zitao ketahui, Chen mengetahui semua masalahnya dengan Yifan. Dan satu lagi yang tak Zitao ketahui tentang Chen yang biasa ia curhati, Chen yang awalnya hanya teman bisnis Yifan ternyata adalah sahabat lama Yifan sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang terfikir oleh gadis cantik bernama Huang Zitao sekarang!

_Tuhan tolong bunuh aku saat ini juga!- Tao_

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**Ting Tong... Ting Tong...**

Seorang yeoja mungil terlihat kesal memencet-mencet bel di sebuah pintu bernomor 611. Sudah ke lima kalinya dia memenceti benda hitam itu dengan ganas. Hampir saja ia ingin merusak mesin kode sialan itu degan stileto 15 cm-nya karena sialnya ia lupa kode baru apa yang dipasang namja itu. Dan seketika di otaknya menampilkan sebuah gambar yang membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya meletakan kedua plastik putih yang terisi penuh itu ke lantai. Dengan cepat dia mengaduk isi ransel kuningnya dan mengambil sebuah card putih dengan beberapa lubang yang membentuk pola tertentu, ya sebuah kunci darurat.

**Klik**

"Yay, berhasil..." serunya dalam hati, lalu tanpa ribut lagi ia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu yang langsung otomatis terkunci dibelakangnya.

Dibawanya kedua belanjaan itu menuju dapur. Yeoja berambut emas itu mulai menata bawaannya di lemari es dengan rapi dan menyisakan beberapa bahan untuk di masaknya pagi ini. Tapi sebelum memulai ritual paginya di apartemen rekan kerjanya ini, Ia terlebih dulu ingin melihat keadaan sapi tidur menjengkelkan ini.

Ia berjalaan pelan hingga sampailah di depan sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari dapur. Kenop pintu berputar dibawah jemari halusnya, menampakan sebuah kamar yang didesan maskulin yang didominasi dengan warna gelap yang elegan. Perabotan yang selaras dengan dinding membuat ruangan ini terasa mewah untuk ditempati seorang namja yang hidup sendiri. Sebuah mp3 menyala di salah satu nakas dengan suara pelan, menyenandungkan musik lulaby yang melambai seakan menghipnotis mata untuk tetap damai meski terjadi gempa sekalipun.

Perlahan dia mendekati gundukan dibawah selimut tebal yang terdapat di ranjang. Dengan cepat dan kuat ditariknya pembungkus itu hingga nampaklah seorang namja yang bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah celana pendeknya masih melayang didunia mimpi. Yeoja itu sedikit tersentak hingga sebuah semu merayapi pipinya. Tapi ia butuh membangunkan pria pemalas ini dengan segera. Ia menepuk-nepuk serta mengoyang lengan itu dengan kuat.

"Nanti saja, eomma.."

"Yakhh Oh Sehunnn... Ihhreonahh..." sebuah suara serak mengerikan terdengar dari yeoja yang baru saja bersuara ini.

"Kenapa suaramu seperti nenek sihir?"

Untuk kedua kalinya decakan lucu keluar dari bibir tipis yeoja pirang ini, setelah mendengar igauan seorang Oh Sehun yang malah mengganti posisi tidunya. Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya dari berteriak yang dapat memperburuk tenggorokannya, hingga mengguyur namja ini dengan air dingin langsung dari kamar mandi. Tapi ia lebih memilih satu ide gila dari sekian banyak ide gila lain dikepalanya, yang sudah 'pasti' bisa membangunkan manusia yang masih bergelung diranjang itu.

Ia mencekik leher Sehun dengan semua kekesalannya hingga tak ada lagi nafas yang berhembus. Senyum mengerikan tercetak mulus di wajah imut yeoja pirang itu, dan seketika memudar saat khayalan instannya pudar. Faktanya kini malah ia berjongkok di depan ranjang gelap itu, dan mulai menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Sehun sebelum menciumi kedua matanya lalu pindah ke pipi sebelum menyentuh bibir tipis aktor tampan bermarga Oh itu. Sehun yang terusik pun menampakan senyum yang juga membuat _yeojachingu_nya ikut tersenyum menang, yang dengan seketika menghilang begitu Sehun membalikan badanya membelakanginya. Dengan kesal ia memukul bahu kanan Sehun, sepertinya ia akan benar-benar melakukan aksi di kahayalan singkatnya tadi,

"Yaaakkkhhhh... uhuk..uhuk..aappooohh.."

"Luhanniee! Gwenchana?"

Sehun yang tadi hendak mengusili Luhan dengan tak mau bangun, malah sudah terduduk khawatir memegang bahu Luhan. Alhasil wajahnya yang tadi terlihat damai sekarang sudah ternodai dengan rupa khawatir.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

"Ini..."

Terlihat Sehun yang sudah mengenakan kaos menyerahkan sebuah gelas berwarna coklat pada Luhan. Luhan yang sudah duduk di meja dapur dengan muka tertekuk sebal menerima dengan ogah-ogahan saat mengetahui cairan di dalam gelas itu tanpa sekalipun berniat meminumnya. Karna ia tahu racun apa yang diberikan Sehun untuk meredakan sakit tenggorokannya. Racun berwarna kehijauan yang berbau mint dengan kadar kepahitan yang bisa melumpuhkan fungsi pengecapnya, setidaknya itu menurut Luhan.

"apah tak dah yanghh lainnh?" serak Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Luhan menggerakan tangannya membentuk sebuah bahasa isyarat, didukung bibirnya yang berbicara tanpa suara pada Sehun, seolah mengucapkan,

"_apa harus ini? berikan aku yang lainnya!"_

"Kau taulah itu obat paling manjur, Lu! cepatlah minum!" Luhan menatap melas dengan mata rusanya dan hanya wajah datar Sehun yang menyapanya.

Luhan mengeluh dengan lucu sebelum mulai meneguk habis isi gelasnya. Tubuhnya bergidik, hidungnya mengerenyit akan bau herbal entah apa namanya, dengan lidah dijulurkan jijik. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap Sehun yang malah sedang terkekeh karenanya.

**Chup**

"Special morning kiss.. haha..."

Luhan pun mengusir Sehun dengan paksa, dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi, dengan isyarat tentunya. Ia turun dari meja, mengikat rambut emasnya dengan rapi setelah itu mulai menyiapkan apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Luhan menakupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah masamnya, lalu menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya. Dan saat ia menyingkirkan tanganya, terlihatlah wajah penuh senyumnya. Ia menyebut ini sebuah ritual meditasi singkat, yang kadang dibutuhkannya saat ia harus profesional dalam pekerjaannya, dan menurutnya memasak juga pekerjaan yang butuh ke-profesionalan.

Suara pisau yang terbentur kayu serta air yang mendidih menguasai dapur. Senandung kecil yang hanya dilakukan dari fikiran Luhan membuat ceria pekerjaannya. Tak berapalama, suara klik kompor yang dimatikan terdengar. Tandanya semua masakan telah siap.

"Lu... jadwalmuari ini, 09.30 ada pemotretan outdoor dengan Oh Sehun, jam 1 siang recording off-air di MBC, lalu di KBS, jam 4.15 sore di Fashion week dengan.. em, Zitao dan Lay, pukul 5 sore ke kantor, dan 7.30 kau ada kencan dengan Oh Sehun hingga pukul... emmmmm... hingga...pagi!"

Sehun muncul dengan sebuah tablet dalam balutan kaos putih berjaket dark grey serta _skiny jeans _saat Luhan meletakkan dua gelas susu di meja makan.

"aku benci pukul sembilam tiga puluh hingga lima sore, tapi aku suka kalimatmu yang terakhir..." ucap Luhan lancar sambil menjentikan jari. Ia terdiam sesaat, dan...

"Yay! Suaraku...aaa~" Luhan mulai bersenandung sambil berputar dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Ia berjinjit mengecup kedua pipi Sehun dan langsung masuk ke dapur lagi.

"itu ucapan terimakasihku..." ucap Luhan. Sehun tertawa senang melihat Luhan yang ceria kembali. Lalu ia teringat pekataan Luhan tadi..

"Ya! Jadi kau tidak suka jadwal pemotretan denganku?" seru Sehun dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Pabbo... mana aku suka, jika _High Cut _ ambil tema saja se-mesum dirimu..." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil yang mengejek temannya.

"tapi kau akan merasakan ke-mesuman yang lebih berkelas dariku, Baby Lu~" Kedua alis sehun naik turun saat ia berbicara.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu... menjijikan..." Luhan mengerenyit aneh.

"aku tahu kau menyukainya.. ya kan? Baby Lu... Baby Lu... Luhan-ku sayang?"

"Shut up! Oh Sehun!"

"Ya! Panggil aku oppa! Aku lebih tua dari mu...!"

"Siiireooo... weee"

"Ya! Oh Luhan!"

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah?"

"Sejak kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Lu sayang!"

"Oh My God! Just Get Lost! Oh Sehun!"

"Love you too, Hannie..~"

_God! He's an asshole but I Love him so much! - Luhan_

~**^ Affectionate ^~**

"_Mama~" Seru gadis cilik itu berlari ke arah ayunan dimana sang ibu sedang duduk._

"_Daemi-ya, hati-hati..." Minseok merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk lembut si gadis cilik._

"_Mama, Daemi mau pulang!" Daemi bergelayutan di lengan sang Mama dengan sebuah aegyo khas anak kecil._

"_Daemi ingat kata Jongwoon-harabeoji kan? Daemi belom boleh pulang..."_

"_Appaaa..." Daemi pun beralih pada lelaki di samping mamanya. Ia hanya tersenyum,_

"_patuhi eommamu, Daemi-ah..." Bibir mungil Daemi mengerucut sebal saat sang Appa mengusak pelan poni depannya._

"_Appaaaa..."_

Minseok terdiam menatap foto dibalik figura kaca itu. Pipinya basah tanpa suara, menambah pilu suasana kamar kecil ini. Kamar bernuansa krem dengan banyak gambar lucu di dindingnya, sebuah ranjang kecil dengan beberapa rak di samping kanan kirinya yang didesain untuk seorang gadis kecil. Dulu kamar ini akan selalu ramai dengan suara canda tawa seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ceria. Yang selalu menempelkan gambar-gambarnya di _board_ hitam di dinding, mencecer crayon warna-warninya di karpet pink manis dengan sebuah buku gambar yang terbuka, dan selalu tertidur di atas ranjang berselimutkan tokoh favoritenya, Keropi.

"_Appa... apa cita-cita appa dulu?" Tanya Daemin kecil yang masih berusia 4 tahun._

"_Cita-cita appa? Cita-cita appa dulu adalah menikah dengan Mama dan bermain denganmu..." Chen menyentil hidung putri kecilnya yang sudah berbaring disampingnya._

"_aahhh... appa... bukan ituuu..." Rajuk Daemi imut._

"_hahaha... appa dulu bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi... kalau Daemi, apa cita-citanya?" Jawab Chen lembut. Minseok yang ada di pintu kamar tersenyum melihat appa dan gadisnya kemudian ikut duduk di kursi samping ranjang Daemi yang diempatinya bersama Chen._

"_Mama... cita-cita Daemi adalah menjadi seperti Mama... membuat baju yang bagus yang dipakai banyak orang.." Tangannya kecilnya terangkat seperti membuat pelangi._

"_Kau akan jadi seorang designer yang hebat, sayang!... sekarang ayo tidur, sudah malam..." Minseok dan Chen mengecup puncak kepala Daemi dengan penuh cinta. Lalu keluar kamar setelah mematikan lampu dan membiarkan lampion kecil berbentuk piglet pink menyala._

Minseok menekan hidung babi pink lucu bernama_Piglet_ itu dan mematikan lampu kamar. Terciptalah gambar-gambar kartun-kartun di dinding dengan cahaya pink yang manis. Gambar-gambar bercahaya itu berputar pelan di dinding layaknya gugusan bintang yang terpancar di planetarium. Kemudian Minseok mendudukan badanya di ranjang bertutup selimut Keropi itu, tak kuat menahan kepalanya yang berangsur pusing, pandangannya mulai blur lagi karena air yang bertambah menggenang di matanya. Kini dadanya ikut naik turun, Minseok berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Hanya agar Chen tak mendengarnya.

_**Cklek...**_

"_Daemi-ah, ayo bangun..." Minseok melangkah masuk, kemudian ia terdiam lama._

"_Kemana Daemi-ku?" Minseok mulai menangis, menyadari kamar putri nya kosong, rapi seperti tak ditempati lama sekali._

"_DAEMI-AAHHHH... KIM DAEMI... EODIGA?" Kini Minseok terduduk di karpet soft pink kamar itu. ia mulai histeris dan menyambar figura di salah satu nakas. Sebuah foto dimana seorang gadis kecil berwajah chubby berponi pendek sedang tertawa riang ke arahnya dengan memegangi kedua kepang rambutnya dan sebuah pantai sebagai background nya._

"_Daemi-aaahhhh... Mama Bogoshipeo...! Daemi-aahhhhh..." Tangisan Minseok terasa pilu menyayat hati._

_**Brak**_

"_Minseok-ah... wae geurae?" Chen datang langsung memeluk istrinya yang sedang berteriak memeluk sebuah figura._

"_Minseok-ah, sadarlah, kita harus rela." Setetes air mata keluar dari hati seorang Jongdae bukan Chen, tapi sebagai seorang suami yang pilu melihat istrinya yang masih menangisi kepergian putrinya. _

"_Jongdae-ah... eotteohke? Daemi-ahhh, Jongdae-ah... aku tak bisa... Jongdae-ahh..." Minseok terisak hebat dan berakhir menangis di bahu Chen yang ikut menangis._

Ingatan itu kembali menyerang pikiran Minseok dengan kuat. Rasanya sungguh seperti ribuan palu yang di tempa ke kepalamu secara bersamaan. Hatinya serasa dipenuhi oleh ribuan jarum, dan darahnya seolah mengandung banyak asam yang perlahan menghabisi tubuhnya. Tangisnya pecah, isakan keras, matanya membengkak dengan kantung tebal serta warna merah telah memenuhi matanya. Bukan maksudnya untuk bersedih lagi setelah sekian lama, hanya saja ia ingin melepas rasa rindunya pada sosok putrinya, Kim Daemi. Yang telah mendapat keberuntungan berada disisi tuhan lebih dulu, serta tidak merasakan kejamnya dunia luar yang bergitu kejam. Napasnya tersengal-sengal membuatnya kekurangan udara.

**Brak**

Tidak itu bukan sebuah flashback lagi, tapi kenyataan dimana pintu kamar ini buka kasar oleh lelaki yang sudah bisa ditebaknya, Jongdae-nya. Suami yang telah menemaninya, menjaganya, mencintainya, merawatnya dengan penuh cinta, dan yang telah ikut memberikan Daemi untuknya.

"Astaga! Minseok-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Chen mengangkat Minseok yang masih terpuruk diatas karpet pink itu.

"Jongdae-ah tolong... sebentar lagi..." Isak Minseok di pelukan Chen. Chen meringis merasakan rasa rindu mendalam yang tengah dirasakan istrinya kini. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Minseok seperti ini. ia tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, tak mungkin ia menyalahkan tuhan yang telah berbaik hati padanya, dan tak ada gunanya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, jika takdir sudah ditulis.

"Minseok-ah, sampai kapan kau akan begini terus?" Chen memeluk erat Minseok, ia merasakan tarikan dipunggunya hasil Minseok yang menggenggam pundak Chen dengan kuat. Ia bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasa Minseok, karena ia pun merasa sama beratnya melepas putri semata wayangnya itu. Hanya saja ia tak ingin merasa lemah untuk Minseok, ia telah berjanji pada Kim Daemi untuk selalu menjaga, merawat, menguatkan, dan mencintai sang Mama selama hidupnya. Selama nafasnya masih berhembus, ia telah bersumpah dengan hidupnya pada Putrinya.

"Aku janji, ini yang terakhir Jongdae-ah... benar-benar yang terakhir... aku akan melepasnya... Putriku... Daemi-ah... saranghae..."

"Appa wa, Nado saranghae... Daemi-ah..."

~**^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ya, dengan mata sembab Chenmin di FF ini TBC dan dengan mata sembab pula, gue selesai nulis CH 2**

**Entah gue yang terlalu kebawa emosi dengerin lagu 'Goodbye My Love - Suju' atau apa, **

**tapi beneran gue nulis bagian Chen ama Xiu itu kaya apa gitu, udah gue nulis ampe subuh, nagis pula, sekarang jadi perih perih**

**mata gue yang emang udah beneran kaya panda sekarang kaya vampir yang belom minum darah 1 bulan. (iyah gue tau gue lebay)**

**Hunhan Kaisoo nya udah keluar tuh, Taorisnya sih baru sebiji, tapi next pasti lebih banyak momennya, okok...**

**-malah curhat-**

**.**

**Thanks to and reply :**

**zoldyk : **Thank, you for your review... Gomawo reviewnya^^

******Kirei Thelittlethieves : **Iya, itu draft ku yang kemarin malah ke-posting... ini udah dilanjut... Gomawo reviewnya^^

**********Nasumichan Uharu : **iya... aduh gimana ya, kayanya iya deh... ini udah update... Gomawo reviewnya^^

**************Huang Lee : **ini udah di lanjutt... Gomawo reviewnya^^

******************Xyln ****: **aku juga penasaran endingnya... ini udah update super kilat.. kya kya Gomawo reviewnya^^

**********************onkey shipper04 :** ntar kalo udah baca lanjutannya jangan kecewa ya... soalnya failed... Gomawo reviewnya^^ **********************  
**

**********************kt :** oke oke aku Kristao taoris shipper koq... hehe Gomawo reviewnya^^

**************************santaokris **:iya nggak papa... BL gak masalah... yang penting jangan bashing gue.. hehe .. Gomawo reviewnya^^ **************************  
**

******TTy T.T ****: **iya kan emang baru perkenalan... garis besar masalahnya ada disumary.. tapi gagal sumary nya.. silahkan di tunggu aja... Gomawo reviewnya^^ **********  
**

**.**

**Gomawo buat readers ama reviewers ya... mumumu**

**Ya udah feel nya tergantung yang baca, and biasa...**

**Jangan lupa Review nya ya... okok!**

**-23 February 2014-**

'**04.44'**

**HBD buat Papa Hyo yang tambah umur hari ini.. (****사랑해****, ****내 아빠****^^) - Pris**

**Gomawo reviewnya^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Hyomi**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, GS |-| Rated : T**

**Note : This FF is officially mine, if you don't like, don't read. Ok!**

**GS! Typos! Gak pake yang namanya EYD! Bahasa Ancur! Gak Karuan!**

**CH : 3**

**.**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

**.**

**Hyo's right now...**

**Yahhh.. gue seneng deh responnya positif... untung gak ada yang protes bias kalian gue nistain di setiap ff gue.. hiihi**

**Ok gue bakal jalasin apa sih kerjaan para tokoh disini... mungkin prolog yang gue tulis kemaren emang ancur jadi malah pada bingung... so this is it..**

**Kyungsoo : dia designer plus Vice President di Grace. Punya butik bareng Xiu yang dibangun dari jaman minseok lulus, and jadi sebesar Grace gitu**

**Xiumin : dia juga designer kaya Kyungsoo, tapi dia yang jadi President Director, dia yang punya Grace**

**Chen : dia produser, komposer, penyayi, plus seorang enetertener...(yah tau lah image Jongdae..) gue juga gak janji chenminnya bakan jadi sorotan soalnya gue lagi fokus ama Taoris ama Kaisoo, yah walau hunhan ma chenminnya nyempil dikit-dikit...**

**Zitao : dia sebenernya model kalo ada pertunjukan, kadang juga jadi bintang CF, kan Grace selain jalan di fashion, entertain juga di suatu bisnis, lah bisnis itu namanya Virtual, Virtual itu bekerja dalam bidang jasa, jasanya yah,,, penyewaan pasangan yang tentunya hanya kontrak, bisa buat **_**one day date, **_**ato temen kalo mau ke acara resmi gitu, lah Zitao itu ngerangkep kerjaannya. Dan kasus Zitao kemaren dia disewa buat ngaku kalo dia tunangan Yongguk.. gituu..(mudeng ya, kalo nggak tanya ama Zitao aja)**

**Luhan : dia itu pesis banget ama Tao, model, bitang iklan, tapi dia mulai tenar jadi penyayi solo, yah Luhan itu bisa dibilang Idol... Dia juga kerja di Virtual kaya Zitao, tapi udah out gara-gara jadwalnya mulai Sibuk and dia juga gak enak hati ama bang Hun, walau Sehun gak pernah ngelarang Luhan.**

**Sehun : Yah dia salah satu aktor, male model, deelel di Grace. Ngikutin Kyumin yang dulunya juga aktor dan aktris... **

**Kai : yah seperti yang tak diketahui banyak orang, sebenernya Kai itu Wakil CEO perusahaan otomotif di Jerman yang sebenernya punya ayahnya. Dan ayahnya juga masih jadi CEO... gitoh, kalo masalah Kai ninggalin Kyung untuk apa... itu bisa dilihat dibawah ne...**

**Kris : tau lah kerjaan abang satu ini... gue sebenernya mau buat dia jadi gelandangan, tapi hell yeaa... gak pantes juga ... and monoton dia jadi orang kaya, yang ngurusin salah satu perusahaan keluarganya yang bejibun itu... **

**Hyo: aduh hyo masih sekolah hehe jadi nanti kalo update nya lama dimaklumi aja... ne (gak ada yang tanya loe masih skull ama udah lulus!)  
Yah sekiranya itu aja... ok Bring it back to wanforti (ikutan jessica*) to story...**

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

"Dia tampan bukan?" Lay menyenggol lengan yeoja yang sedang asyik dengan ponsel bergantungan hijau.

Zitao mendongak kearah Lay lalu mengikuti pandangan Lay, seorang model tampan dengan garis muka tegas dan tinggi proposional berjalan melintas didepannya.

"Ah, benar, Woobin memang selalu mempesona..." sahut Zitao lalu kembali ke ponselnya. Lay menghela nafas saat Zitao tak terlalu menanggapinya karena sedang berkirim pesan dengan klien barunya.

"apa klien barumu itu lebih menarik dari acara ini panda?" gerutu Lay saat ia mulai di cueki Zitao.

"Entah, dia lebih rumit dari pada calon pacarmu yang pendek itu Lay!" Sahut Zitao membuat Luhan terkikik pelan. Lay hanya mendelik galak pada kedua temannya itu, dengan cepat ia kembali duduk menyilang, dan menatap lurus seolah ngambek pada mereka berdua.

"Lu, apa benar kau dan Kim Woobin tak ada apa-apa, kulihat kalian sangat dekat..." Tanya Lay saat Luhan kembali bergabung dengan Lay dan Tao dengan Kim Woobin, setelah acara pagelaran busana milik Kwon Jiyoung usai. Kini acara sedang berganti dengan pesta kecil yang hanya dihadiri rekan-rekan serta kolega si designer.

Luhan mengibaskan rambut pirangnya sambil menatap malas pada yeoja berdimple itu. Luhan berbicara sambil mengetukan sepatunya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Yixing! Dia hanya teman Yi, lagian aku sudah punya Sehun...oops..."

Tao menghentikan aktivitas dengan ponselnya, lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. Lay membuat ekspresi lucu dengan membuka mulutnya tepat saat Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Punya siapa, Lu?" Yixing berteriak heboh lalu memekik pelan saat Tao memukul bahunya. "pelan-pelan, lay" Tao hanya tersenyum malu pada beberapa orang yang memandang kearahnya dan teman-temannya. Untung saja Tao punya tampang memikat, jadi mereka malah menatap takjup atas kecantikan panda china itu.

"Aniya, aku maksud aku sudah punya Sehun sebagai teman, kenapa aku harus mencari yang lain? Haha iya itu.." Jelas Luhan dengan gugup, ia mulai mengipasi wajahnya dengan kertas perak yang terdapat rentetan acara itu sambil memangklingkan wajahnya dari Tao dan Lay.

"Ani, kalimatmu sungguh ambigu, nona Lu... Secara tak langsung berati kau membenarkan rumor pacaranmu dengan Sehun bukan?" Goda Tao saat mendapati wajah Luhan yang makin memerah.

"Ya..Ya! siapa.. bilang begitu...?" Gagap Luhan lucu.

"Ayolah jujur saja, sebenarnya kami sudah memperhatikan kalian berdua sejak lama, Loh..." Tambah Yixing memainkan alisnya pada Tao, mengajaknya sekongkol. Dengan misi, 'Mari menggoda Luhan'.

"Akui saja, Jiejie-ku tersayang... kau sudah berapa lama dengan tuan Oh yang tampan itu? hemm?" Tao bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia merangkul pundak Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Ya! Cukup... Kau Lay, urusi saja aktor Kim Joonmyunmu itu, dan kau Zitao, urusi saja klienmu lagi..." Suruh Luhan sebal, bagaimana ia bisa keceplosan bicara ditengah kedua teman terjailnya ini? Ia bergidik menyingkirkan tangan Zitao dan sedikit membuka jarak dari Lay dan Zitao.

"Oh, Lay, apa kau ingat bagaimana manisnya ketika nona Lu ini menyuapi Sehun di sebuah restoran tradisional sehabis malam show di Tokyo? Hihihihi..." Zitao menepuk pundak terbuka luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Lay membuat ekpresi terkejut, di buat-buat tentu saja.

"Benar! Aku masih ingat! Bukan kah itu yang dinamakan kencan tengah malam? Apa kau menikmati Midnight Datting mu?"

"Aku dan Sehun hanya kebetulan lapar, Huang! Dan itu hanya makan biasa, bukan kencan!" Tegas Luhan dengan muka merah.

"Aigoo... uri Luhannie malu... haha" Tao mencolek dagu Luhan gemas, sunggu imut rusa cina satu ini.

Mereka bertiga tetap beradu argumen kecil, hingga seorang lelaki berwajah pahatan porselen dengan tuxedo hitam di tubuh tegapnya menginterupsi pembicaraan ketiga model itu.

"Ni hao, Taozi?" Suara berat mendera ketiga telinga gadis berpenampilan glamour tersebut. Luhan mendesah lega, akhirnya ada yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka jadi dia tak perlu lagi berbohong!"

Lay, Luhan, terutama Tao menatap si lelaki itu dengan tatapan aneh. Lay dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi mereka bertanya satu sama lain akan identitas lelaki pirang ini. Tao hanya membeku sejenak sebelum memekik pelan mengucapkan nama si namja.

"Kris ge! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apa lagi? Tentunya aku diundang oleh GD, Panda... kau lupa siapa designer pernikahan kakaku?" Kris melambaikan kertas perak seperti yang ada digenggaman semua tamu VIP yang menghadiri fashion show ini.

Tao menggeleng singkat, "aku tak tau!" jawabnya ketus. Kris menaikan alis tebalnya,

"kenapa masih marah? Aku kan sudah menepati janjiku Taozi..." tanya Kris.

"Memang kau tak membawaku pulang! Tapi mama akan datang besok pagi, naga jelek!" Ketus Tao. Luhan dan Lay yang mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Kris dalam bahasa Cina tersebut kemudian tertawa, karena mereka juga orang Cina.

"itu juga diluar kendaliku, Taozi..." Ucap Kris ogah-ogahan sebelum beralih pada Lay dan Luhan.

"Oh, hai, nona-nona! Maaf, namaku Wu Yifan..." Kris memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa korea yang sopan pada Luhan dan Lay, sedang Tao mendecih sebal.

"Ni hao! Wo shi Lu Han!" Luhan sedikit membungkuk hormat. Wajah datar milik Kris merileks saat Luhan mengeluarkan logat Beijing yang kental.

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing!" Matanya tak beralih dari wajah Kris. Ia memang tampan, rambutnya juga pirang, matanya tajem, alisnya udah kaya alis burung hantu. Yixing masih saja terkagum-kagum dengan mahluk ini, Yixing teringat seseorang yang pernah menjadi temen sekelasnya. Iya yang tingginya amit-amit, yang jadi kapten basket paling cakep sepanjang Yixing sekolah di sana, tapi dulu dia agak item. Mirip dah kaya angrybird, item... lagi, namanya sapa sih lupa... aduh itu Kepo? Kalap? Kelep? Kakap? Malah gak nyambung itu sapa sih? Kep..kep apaan ya? Oh iye...

"Kevin?" Tanpa sadar Yixig ngomong.

"Gue kira loe udah lupa ama gue Xing!" Jawab Kris sedikit antusias.

"Oh, gak lah siapa yang lupa mantan sendiri?" jawab Lay santai. Luhan dan Zitao mangap berjamaah.

_Lay? Mantan kekasih Kris? Yang benar saja?-_Tao merasa aneh mengetahui fakta baru ini, dan mendadak ia menjadi kesal.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Tao kembali merutuki Minseok yang bisa dengan mudahnya memberikan semua data-data Tao pada Kris. Entah apa yang telah diperbuat namja tampan itu pada _sajangnim_nya itu, hingga Minseok berani membeberkan seluruh informasi Tao dari pekerjaan, alamat, bahkan hal sekecil minuman favorite, yang tak ada di dalam kontrak perjanjian virtual. Tao menyesali rahasia yang sudah lama di sembunyikannya dari kerabatnya di Cina sana, kini sudah terbuka lebar untuk seorang Wu Yifan. Padahal sudah hampir selama dua tahun ini Zitao sibuk menutupinya dari Kris yan entah dari mana mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Dia sendiri masih bingung apa tujuan Kris datang kemari. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan namja itu, Zitao kira jika ia sudah pergi dari keluarganya, hubungan dengan keluarga Wu akan ikut pergi juga.

Mengapa dia harus mempunyai hidup seperti ini? Mengapa Zitao harus terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan di keluarga Huang? Dan mengapa pula ia harus terikat dengan perjanjian kuno sialan antara tetuan Huang dan Wu? Kenapa ia juga yang harus ditakdirkan untuk menjalankannya? Kenapa Kris bisa menemukannya setelah ia dengan rapat mengasingkan diri? Kenapa juga Kris yang harus menjadi Kliennya saat ini? Tao sepertinya sudah mulai frustasi dengan keadaan hidupnya. Kenapa Kris dan Ia harus lahir didunia?

"Apa maumu? Aku masih punya seorang klien malam ini, dan besok pagi aku harus terbang ke Jepang dengan Klien dari Busan! Kau tak punya banyak waktu. Kontrakmu denganku bahkan masih dua hari lagi!" Tanya Tao galak.

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan Baba untuk bertemu putrinya, apa itu salah?" Sahut Kris santai, ia sudah kenal sifat kesal Zitao. Kris pun sudah maksud dengan _Klien_ yang Zitao maksud, ya klien seperti dirinya. Tapi masa

"Tapi aku sudah tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan lelaki tua itu sejak aku pergi," Rajuk Tao melepas heels silver dikakinya dengan paksa. Ia tahu yang Kris maksud dengan Baba tadi adalah ayahnya Zitao.

"Kau pikir, aku menerima dengan suka rela? Pekerjaanku juga lebih penting dari perjanjian konyol itu..." Kris tetap fokus kedepan tanpa sekali melirik Tao.

"lalu kenapa kau mau mencariku?" Wajah datar yang Kris pasang sejak tadi mulai sedikit goyah. Ia mengingat apa tujuannya benar-benar mencari Tao kali ini.

"itu karena Huang Liexui memintaku untuk membawamu sebelum ia koma seminggu yang lalu..."

"MWO? Kenapa tak ada yang mengabariku kalau Kakek koma? Apa yang terjadi? Kris-ge.."

"Yak! Siapa suruh meninggalkan ponsel, siapa yang bisa menghubungimu? Serangan jantung! Kakek terkena... Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Panda!"

"kembali ke Qingdao...! cepat buka pintunya, aku mau pulang sekarang!"

Kris kembali protes saat tubuh Zitao condong ke arahnya dengan tangan terulur. Sebelum jemari Zitao benar-benar meraih otomatic lock di pintu Kris, lelaki itu sudah menahan dulu dua lengan mulus itu dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan krinya masih setia dengan roda kemudi Audi A5 Cabrio kesayangan sepupunya yang telah menjamur selama 2 tahun di bagasi rumahnya.(udah nebak siapa si sepupu naga satu ini?)

"Kakek tak ada di Qingdao! Dia ada di Paris!" Lontaran Kris berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Zitao yang lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang melakukan 'iya-iya' ketimbang sedang berusaha meraih lock di pintu Kris.

"Eh?" Dengan mata polos mengintimidasinya Zitao mendongak menatap Kris yang masih berusaha konsentrasi dengan jalan ramai didepannya. Kris pun mau tak mau melirik ke arah Zitao yang ada di depan dadanya. Oh...

**Deg...**

**Wush...**

Kris reflek membanting roda kemudinya yang beberapa detik lalu oleng terabaikan dan hampir mencelakakan mereka berdua, membuat kepala Zitao terantuk keras dada bidangnya. Untung saja ketika kejadian tadi jalur sebelah kirinya sedang sepi, kalau tidak entah seperti apa wajah tampannya akan berevolusi saat mobil ini membentur bis didepannya.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, nanti ku jelaskan..." Titah Kris mengatur kembali nafasnya yang sempat terpacu tadi. Tapi tak ada sekalipun tanda Zitao akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini, membuat seorang bermarga Wu itu mengeluarkan sedikit energinya untuk memindahkan kepala panda Zitao dengan jari telunjuknya.

"AAKKKHH... Sakit!"

Resonansi melengking Zitao membuat kelinga Kris berdengung aneh.

"WHAT!" Balas Kris ikut berteriak. Ganti telinga Zitao yang berdengung mendengar teriakan cukup seram keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Kau membuat rambutku tersangkut, Fan Ge!" Seru Zitao yang masih tak bisa duduk normal. Tanpa ada pilihan lain, Kris menepikan maserati merah itu ke pinggir jalan, tepat di depan sebuah taman dengan penerangan cukup terang.

"Aish, kenapa tak mau lepas.." Tao terus saja mencoba mengurai rambutnya. Bahkan kepang rumit karya Key sudah ia luruskan kembali.

"Gunting saja! Apa susahnya sih?" Seru Kris tak sabar. Ternyata ia memilih tempat yang salah untuk berhenti di sini karena beberapa orang yang sekilas melihat mereka menampakan ekspresi aneh saat melihat kearahnya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kris mengatupkan gagang gunting itu sekali potong.

**Kre...**

"Kau gila! It..."

**Eesss..**

Zitao membelalak horor saat otaknya menerima impuls suara dari telinganya, dan menatap beberapa helai panjang rambut pirangnya berjatuhan ke bawah.

_Terkutuk Kau Wu YIFANNNNNN! – _aura menyeramkan pun terasa menggelegar di setiap molekul udara dalam wadah berjalan milik sepupu Kris itu.

Tanpa sadar namja ini merasakan getaran di tengkuknya,

"WU YIFANNNNNN!" Lengkingan Zitao terdengar untuk ke sekian kalinya malam ini.

_Ooo... Kris! sepertinya memotong saham seseorang lebih aman dari pada memotong beberapa helai rambut ini. _

_Kali ini tak ada yang ragu jika kau memang seoang pesulap! Ya... kau telah menyulap seekor panda jinak menjadi seekor singa betina yang siap menerkam zebra segar di padang gersang Afrika._

"Hehehe..."

"Aw... shit... ok maaf... awhh... Ya Huang Zitao, kau... awhh...sshhh"

(gue gak tega ceritain apa yang dilakukan seorang Zitao pada seonggok daging raksasa*uhuk-Kris-uhuk*saat ini)

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Bias mentari pagi menembus kaca-kaca rumah yang cukup mewah itu. lantai marmernya memantulkan warna cantik pada langi-langit putih yang digantungi puluhan lampu kristal itu. burung dipohon mulai bernyanyi dengan kicauan merdu, gemerisik daun tertiup angin membawa udara segar yang sejuk. Kita beralih ke ke sebuah kamar dengan dinding bercat biru gelap yang ditempeli gambar-gambar hanya kalian temukan dalam buku astronomi dengan aksen anak kecil tentunya. Karena yang sedang terbaring di bed kecil dengan slimut tebal adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tertidur damai sambil memeluk boneka buaya kecil, Krong dari Pororo.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Tanganya terangkat sibuk memencet-mencet matanya, lalu pindah menggaruk rambutnya. Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Matanya menyipit terbuka perlahan menerima sinar pagi yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

"Ennggghhh...aeemm... hooaaaamm..." bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil saat menguap.

Mata kecil itu mengerkejap lucu, dia bangkit untuk duduk dengan rambut berantakan, mata sayu imut, hingga selimutnya terjatuh di atas pahanya. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruanngan. _Asing_ itulah kata-kata yang terpikir olehnya. Ia menatap ke seberang tempat tidurnya, dimana ada meja kecil dengan banyak buku cerita dan alat gambar, disebelahnya hanya ada dinding penuh foto dalam figura kecil yang disusun acak. Ia mendongak ke atas. Seketika matanya bertemu dengan gugusan bintang yang tercipta dari beberapa benda yang entah apa namanya dapat memantulkan cahaya sehingga menimbulkan efek berkilau seperti bintang dilangit. Pandangannya mengitari kamar yang terasa familiar untuknya, tapi juga terasa asing. Ia menoleh ke samping, tak dilihatnya seorang yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Ia mulai mencari, tapi tak ada siapapun selain dia dikamar ini. anak kecil itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, diraihnya handel tinggi itu dengan sedikit berjinjit. Dan terbuka...

"Hiks... eomma... hik...hiks... eomma..."

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Gelap. Itulah yang pertama kali telihat diruangan ini. berjalannya waktu, sinar mentari mulai menyeruak masuk memberi penerangan minim untuk ruangan abu-abu itu. warna abu-abu dindingnya sangat kontras dengan karpet putih yang ada di ruangan itu. berbeda dengan kamar sebelah yang mempunyai aksen ceria, kamar ini disusun dengan elegan menampakan interior berkelas yang disususun sedemikian rupa. Ranjang kingsize telah berdiri gagah ditengahnya, dengan dua manusia yang masih sibuk dengan mimpinya masing-masing dalam pelukan hangat. Selimut yang tak lagi rapi menampakan yeoja berambut panjang yang terbalut dengan baju tidur pendek, dan seorang namja yang hanya memakai celana tidur panjang, tanpa atasan.

Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang indah, dada bidang yang diikuti sixpack berwarna tan yang tengah dipeluk sebuah jemari lentik berwarna agak pucat, lengan kekar yang dijadikan bantal tidur oleh sang yeoja. Kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah suara tangisan dari arah luar terdengar

"Hiks... eomma... hik...hiks... eomma..."

Kedua insan itu mau tak mau mulai sadar, suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga masing-masing. Si lelaki membuka dulu matanya, ia menoleh merasakan berat pada lengan kirinya, dilihatnya seorang yeoja berwajah cantik tengah menggunakannya sebagai bantal. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai mengecup kedua mata yang masih tertutup didepannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah... bangun, Namsoo menangis..." Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul Kyungsoo pelan. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dan dengan segera terbuka lebar seperti koin bundar. Karena malu plus khawatir, dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai keluar kamar mencari aegya kecilnya itu. Beda reaksi, Kai malah terkekeh melihat kelakuhan Kyungsoo yang tak berubah jika Namsoo menangis, tapi ia lebih menyukai reaksi dimana Kyungsoo sadar bahwa yang ditatapnya pertama kali adalah suami yang baru saja pulang setelah hampir dua tahun. Itu sungguh lucu dan menyenangkan meihatnya kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Namsoo-ya... cup cup, eomma disini ne..." Terdengar sayup suara Kyungsoo menenangkan Namsoo.

Kai pun bangkit dan mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar kamar. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur, dan tepat, disanalah Kyungsoo. Berdiri sambil menggendong namsoo, menganyun Namsoo pelan dalam pelukannya, dan mengecupi kepalanya sayang. Kai sudah hapal kebiasaan Kyungsoo menenangkan Namsoo, serta kebiasaan Namsoo saat ia mencari Kyungsoo, pasti ia akan mencari sang eomma di dapur. De javu yang menyenangkan untuk Kai.

Kai pun mendekat, ia berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kai mengelus pipi anaknya yang masih sesenggukan. Namsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Kai mulai mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai sang appa.

"Hiks, appa..." Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai dihadapannya half naked. Matanya kembali membulat, entah kenapa ia merasakan panas pada pipinya melihat Kai sedekat ini tanpa atasan yang layak.

"Ssttt... namja tak boleh menangis, Namsoo-ie... kalau Namsoo nangis, appa gak mau ah beli ice cream buat Namsoo!" Kai bersedekap seolah ngambek. Namsoo yang sudah berbalik posisi mulai diam.

"hiks...Soo-ie, boleh makan es klim?" Dengan mata sembab dan pipi basah ia bertanya pada Kai.

"Ne... tapi jika Namsoo tidak nangis lagi..." Kai tersenyum melihat Namsoo yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tangan mungil namsoo mengucek matanya, tapi langsung dihentikan Kyungsoo.

"jangan pakai tangan, Namsoo!" tuntut Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari anaknya.

"waaaeeee?" tanya Namsoo balik dengan imut. Kai pun menarik tissue basah dari meja makan dan mengelap wajah Namsoo.

"nanti mata Namsoo bisa bengkak seperti eomma..." sahut Kai terkekeh.

"Mataku kan cantik..." Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi gurauan Kai. Kemudian ia merubah ekspresinya lagi, ke wajah datar setelah ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"mata eomma kan indah, appa..." Namsoo mulai terkikik geli mengikuti kerjaan appanya.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur dikamar ini bersama Kai dengan hanya sebuah piama pendek?

Hey siapa yang memakaikannya?

Lagian mana bra yang kyungsoo pakai kemarin? Walau sudah kebiasaannya tak memakai bra saat tidur, tapi Kyungsoo tak ingat ia pernah mencopotnya tadi malam...

Siapa yang mengganti bajunya?

Dan kenapa Kai yang hanya memakai celana panjangnya tanpa baju?

Parahnya lagi bagaimana ia bisa tidur disamping Kai? Yah walaupun memang wajar untuk sepasang suami istri, tapi untuk keadaan Kyungsoo, What The Hell Am I Doing Here?

Apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga ia menjadi bingung seperti ini?

Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi secara beruntun?

"Aarrrgggghhhh!" Kyungsoo menggeram jengkel karena otaknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti komputer rusak.

**Ceklek**

Kyungsoo tau pintu kamar itu terbuka dan terdengar suara berisik dari lemari yang dibelakanginya, ia tak peduli, karena masih meresapi semua kejadian ini.

Dimana malam tadi ia bertemu Jongin untuk pertama kali dalam 2 tahun terakhir di rumah orang tua Kyungsoo. Lalu karena mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mati, ia harus diantar Kai, sialnya ia janji menjemput Tao yang tipe anak ingin tahu hingga Kyungsoo hutang penjelasan pada anak itu. Dan Kai tidak mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya, melainkan menahan keduanya dirumah besar ini. Rumah yang ditempati keluarga barunya setelah menikah hingga umur Namsoo hampir satu setengah tahun. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tadi malam, ia menangis di dapur, dimana Kai malah menemukannya.

Setelah itu...Kyungsoo tak tau lagi.

Kyungsoo tetap memaksa otaknya untuk berusaha mengingat.

Tapi malah yang keluar sebuah suara seorang lelaki. Dan suara itu sungguh mengganggu hatinya karena ia hafal suara siapa yang terus saja berputar dikepalanya. Dan yang membuat ibu satu anak itu lebih frustasi dari kesibukan seminggu sebelum fashion week dimulai adalah,

apa yang diucapkan suara itu,

suara mlik Kai.

_._

_._

"_Mianhae, saranghae, Nae Kyungsoo!.. Jeongmal bogoshipeo!" Suara Kai seolah menenangkannya._

_Kyungsoo tak salah ia mendengar suara Kai._

_Iya..._

_KAI_

_._

_._

"_Nado, saranghae, nae nampyeon! Bogoshipeo-do" dan apa Kyungsoo salah dengar? _

_Bukankah itu suaranya sendiri? _

_Oh tidak! _

_Apa yang ia katakan._

.

Kyungsoo memukuli pelipisnya dengan telapak tangan, Ia berharap agar semua yang ada dipikirannya itu hanya mimpi atau kenangan masalunya. Kyungsoo memohon itu bukan memori tentang tadi malam. Plis!

"Micheonabwa!" Lirih Kyungsoo pelan, ia sudah bisa mendiamkan kedua tangannya karena ternyata memukuli pelipisnya terasa lebih sakit dari pekiraannya. Dan ia masih sayang pada tubuhnya, Kyungsoo meyakinkan diriya bahwa suara 'aneh' tadi hanyalah mimpinya. Badannya membeku mendadak saat mendengar suara Kai... _lagi_

"Namsoo sudah diantar ahjussinya, Chanyeol hyung, ia berangkat dengan si kembar Chanhyun dan Hyohyun!" Kai mendengus sabar karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa melamun eomma Kim?..." Kai duduk didepan Kyungsoo sambil menakupkan tangannya di wajah Kyungsoo.

Lembut, penuh perasaan dan menenangkan.

Setidaknya itu yang sedang dirasakan Kyungsoo dari tatapan Kai.

Ia merindukan ini, sungguh merindukan tangan hangat dan tatapan teduh dari Kim Jongin.

Juga, panggilan 'eomma' yang keluar dari bibir tebal namja itu. Kyungsoo rindu semua tentang namja itu.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo pun Luluh dan tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati perasaan lama ini kembali kesisinya.

Tapi seketika Kyungsoo menyadari, ia tak boleh jatuh lagi untuk suami yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantannya ini.

Ani, Kyungsoo tak boleh.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi, mianhae, Kyung... tentang pernikahan itu... aku tak.."

"Mian, aku harus bekerja, Jongin-ah!" Yeoja yang masih memakai piyama itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan wajah datar. Buliran tipis mulai merembes keluar sejalan dengan langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

_Aku belum bisa mendengar pengakuanmu Jongin-ah... mianhae... aku masih terlalu mencintaimu... mianhae.. hatiku belum sanggup.. -Kyung._

.

.

Karena terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo, dia hanya memandang punggung Kyungsoo yang dengan segera memasuki kamar mandi. Sebentar saja, sudah terdengar kucuran air yang membentur lantai dengan suara menggema yang teredam. Padahal ia ingin sekali menjelaskan, kenapa ia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa adanya penjelasan, kenapa ia lebih memilih mengikuti ayahnya, kenapa ia tak memperbolehkan orang tuanya, maupun orang tua Kyungsoo memberi tahu keadaan Kai pada Kyungsoo, kenapa ia pergi dari kehidupan Kyungsoo dan Namsoo selama 2 tahun ini. Ia ingin menjelaskannya sekarang juga, tapi respon Kyungsoo saat ini tak mendukung apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku, Soo?"

Kai terduduk lesu, masih ditempatnya. Padahal ia sungguh membutuhkan Kyungsoo, dan demi janji pernikahannya empat tahun lalu, ia masih sangat mencintai yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Hampir saja ia ingin berteriak mengutuk Tuhan yang telah tega menempatkannya di posisi sulit ini, jika saja Kyungsoo tak melongokan kepalanya dari salah satu pintu abu-abu yang ada dikamarnya ini.

_**Cklek**_

Mata Kai membelalak lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya melilitkan handuk putih sebatas dada dan paha atasnya.

Tatapannya perlahan turun dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki lentik yeoja yang sibuk sendiri mencari entah apa. Kai masih saja terpesona dengan tubuh langsing istrinya ini, bahkan setelah melahirkan Namsoo pun tetaplah sama. Tetaplah seputih dan semulus saat pertama kali ia menyentuhnya dengan cinta hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan suara merdunya keluar. Hanya karena rangsang yang diberikan Kai.

Bahkan jauh lebih dala... _Shit!_

Apa yang ia pikirkan! Kalau begini ia bisa main solo seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini ketika ia ada di Jepang.

_Oh No! Stop it! _

Kai sedang tidak mood melakukannya sendiri...

Kai kembali memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir dari lemari di dinding ke keranjang baju kotor dari keranjang ke meja dipojok, lalu kembali mengaduk isi keranjang yang hanya setengah penuh. Dan seketika dengan Cardigan merah ditangannya Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah Kai yang masih terpana ditempatnya. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi warna merah perlahan merambat di pipinya. Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

**~^ Affectionate ^~**

"Ada apa dengan wajah kusut mu?"

Yeoja paruh baya itu menegagkkan badan dari balik manequin cantik yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Tangannya masih tetap terfokus pada broklat hitam berimple yang masih abstrak tersebut saat seseorang mengetukan stileto di lantai kerjanya. Kyungsoo masuk dengan wajah ditekuk sebal membuat Minseok mau tak mau mengalihkan pekerjaan asiknya kepada sang _vice president _Grace.

"Yuri-ah, pasang sifon itu di bagian ini, jahitlah dengan setiap maniknya, jangan terlalu renggang! Ya seperti itu.. Good Job" Minseok nenuntun kuku bercat silvernya mengikuti lekuk gaun _backless_ itu.

"Ne, Mrs. Kim!" Jawab salah satu asisten Minseok.

Kyungsoo mendudukan pantatnya di antara empuknya busa sofa putih di studio ini. Studio seni yang ia dan Minseok gunakan untuk menciptakan karya baru dengan rentetan macam jenis dan warna Kain dihampir setiap dinding.

"Kenapa lagi eo?" Minseok bertanya lagi, sekarang perhatiannya sudah terarah pada Kyungsoo yang kini sibuk mengaduk tasnya.

"Anniya..." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Otaknya kini masih kacau, tetang masalahnya. Ugh...

Minseok hanya mangangguk, dan mulai mengutak-atik tablet _samsung_nya, "Apa berkas kemarin sudah kau selesaikan? Rapat akan mulai setengah jam lagi, dan Kau yang akan presentasi pagi ini Kyung! Akan ada Investor dari China, dan oh, sepertinya seorang dari High Cut akan mensurvei proyek ini juga Kyung!"

"Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantab, lalu tersenyum pada pandangan ragu Sajangnimnya itu.

"Tapi bisakah aku pinjam salah satu baju di san, Sajangnim?" Tanya Kyungsoo diikuti rona pipi yang berangsur kembali mucul.

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, ia meneliti penampilan Kyungsoo yang terlihat _fine-fine_ saja, kecuali lipstick merah yang sedikit miss di bibir kanannya.

"Wae, penampilanmu biasa saja, kecuali bibirmu yang sehabis di lumat seorang rubah ganas di luar sana. Lipstickmu sedikit berantakan, well, sebenarnya memang berantaakan. Khe-khe-khe.." Kekeh Minseok merasa pernyataannya sedikit lucu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget, dan dengan segera ia membenahi polesan merah di bibirnya. Kyungsoo merutuki orang yang seenak jidatnya menciumnya di lobi, dengan alasan tagihan ucapan 'terima kasih' karena telah mengantarkan map berisi dokumen meeting Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di Maserati Quattroport milik Jongin.

"Maaf jika aku salah, tapi apakah itu pakaian yang sama dengan yang kau pakai kemarin Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Yuri yang masih sibuk di samping Minseok.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk malu,

"Jijja? Jangan-jangan tadi malam kau tidak pulang?" Minseok meninggikan suaranya sedikit kaget. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Omo, Jangan bilang kau tidur di rumah seorang lelaki?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuk –tidak- gatalnya.

"Ya tuhan... jangan bilang kau tadi malam mabuk, lalu menginap dirumah seorang lelaki atau bahkan om om yang tak kau ketahui namanya, omo Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidur dengannya?..." Sebelum Minseok benar-benar mengucapkan semua pikiran yang nyaris benar itu kecuali tentang 'mabuk', Kyungsoo mendahului Minseok.

"Ya... ya... aku bukan yeoja seperti itu!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Lalu."Jawab Minseok dengan wajah polos.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum penjelasannya,

"pertama, aku memang tak pulang tadi malam! Kedua, aku dan Namsoo memang tidur di rumah seorang lelaki, yang ketiga aku mengenalnya, dan dia bukan om om seperti itu—tampan malahan—yang keempat, ya aku memang tidur dengannya, tapi hanya tidur tanpa apa-apa! Kelima dia yang mengantarku kemari! Dan Keenam jika kau tahu siapa yang memberantakan lipstick-ku barusan, Kau harus menyalahkan suamiku, Unnie! Dan Kai juga...Ups!" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sediri.

Minseok tertegun ditempatnya, mencoba mencerna kalimat terpanjang yang ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo ucapkan padanya. Bahkan Yuri yang tadinya sibuk ikut cengo mendengar seorang Kyungsoo yang jarang mengungkap kehidupan pribadinya kecuali saat bersama Minseok tentunya, malah curhat sepanjang itu.

"Eehh? Kai? Kau... APA?"

Pekik Minseok melengking—suaranya memang nomor satu jika berteriak, bahkan jika perlu, nadanya akan menyamai nada tertinggi suaminya sendiri—membuat Kyungsoo maupun Yuri mengerenyit tak nyaman.

**Tok tok tok**

"Permisi, Sajangnim, Rapat dimulai sepuluh menit lagi..." Kim Kibum, seorang lelaki modis dari divisi 2 membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, Key. Oh, ya selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Amber! Kuharap kalian bahagia, maaf aku tak bisa hadir minggu lalu!" Key tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Gwaenchanayo, sajangnim! Saya tahu anda harus terbang ke Milan hari itu... tiket liburan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saya... terimakasih!" Key membungkuk sopan lagi lalu keluar ruangan setelah anggukan Minseok.

"Bolehkan?" Kyungsoo kembali meminta izin Minseok.

"Eoh? Eh.. ne ambil saja, asal jangan yang ada di lemari kaca, itu pesanan!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, membuat Yuri yang baru saja pertama melihatnya terkekeh gemas.

"tentu saja, aku tau itu unnie! Gomawo!" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Minseok memberi tatapan tajam 'Belum-selesai!-Kau-harus-menjelaskannya!'

Kyungsoo melenggang pasrah menuju wardrobe besar di samping studio ini.

Rapatpun selesai setelah hampir tiga jam Kyungsoo mempresentasikan garapannya itu di LCD ruang Meeting dan menyusun segalannya selama 2 jam penuh. Rapat ini masih biasa dibanding dengan rapat untuk pengerjaan mega proyek fashion show akhir tahun yang biasanya bisa menghabiskan 3-4 hari pertemuan. Kali ini semua design memang milik Kyungso, karena ia yang bertanggung jawab di proyek Spring Season juga dengan High Cut kali ini. Untung investor serta tamu Grace kali ini tidak terlalu rewel dengan kerjanya, hingga bisa berjalan dengan mulus kali ini, apalagi Baekhyun, iparnya adalah perwakilan High Cut yang datang mensurvei, lebih menmudahkan Kyungsoo.

Minseok yang baru keluar dari ruangan sakralnya(read : wardrobe) menempelkan sebuah pocari botol dingin dipipi Kyungsoo yang sudah tiduran di karpet hitam di tengah-tengah studionya. Kyungsoo langsung menegak air ber-ion itu lalu berterimakasih tanpa suara dan bangkit meraih kotak di meja untuk mengusir rasa jenuhnya. Minseok meraih map tebal di sebelah yeoja itu dan melihat goresan-goresan seni di setiap lebarnya. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah sketchbook abu-abu dan membuka thick covernya. Dihalaman pertama tertulis rapi beberapa huruf dengan variasi di garis-garisnya membentuk _'Belongs to... DIO' _disertai sebuah kata _'The Answer is Love...' K.K_. Kebanyakan adalah gambar seorang namja dan seorang anak lelaki yang Minseok ketahui sebagai, Jongin dan Namsoo yang dibubuhi tanggal di setiap gambarnya. Tak jarang juga beberapa kartun seperti pororo dan Doraemon memenuhi lembar buku tebal itu.

"Sekarang ceritakan, ada apa denganmu?" Minseok mendapati alis Kyungsoo terangkat masih tak mau mmbalas pandangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya barusan. Tapi Minseok tahu Kyungsoo pasti mendengarkannya...

"Ayolah, aku tahu bahwa kau sedang 'apa-apa' hari ini Kyung... "

"Benar Min Unnie, aku tak apa-apa... lihat aku masih utuh kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, ia sedikit sebal dengan Minseok yang tipe yeoja pendiam, tapi akan berubah secerewet Baekhyun yang merupakan kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Kau bertemu Nyonya Han menyebalkan itu lagi? Atau Song Seunghun baru saja melamarmu didepan lobi tadi?" Timpal Minseok ngawur.

"Oh, ayolah, Min. Nenek itu masih di Maldives, untung saja dia pelanggan tetap kita, kalau tidak sudah kucoret dari daftar member... dan aku tak akan duduk disini melainkan aku sudah bergaun putih di altar jika saja aktor tampan itu melamarku!" Kyungsoo mulai menyulamkan wol besar itu lagi ke sekeliling sebuah kain berwarna soft pink.

"Kau juga sih! Memang aku tak berhak mencampuri urusanmu, tapi kurasa masalahmu kali ini sedikit mengganggu! Kau tidak fokus, dan jika kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau memang hanya melamun. Bahkan sudah ke lima kalinya kau menusuk tanganmu sendiri dengan jarum itu Kyung! Sebagai atasanmu aku berhak tau apa yang mengganggu pekerjaan rekanku, Nona Do!"

Awalnya Kyungsoo masih keukeuh pada prinsipnya untuk diam. Ia memainkan stocking hitam di lututnya yang kontras dengan rok _baby blue _serta bolero putihmilik Minseok_._ Kyungsoo masih berfikir, apa dia ceritakan saja ke Minseok lalu meminta pendapatnya, toh Minseok kan tahu semua masalahnya. Tapi tidak dengan masalah Jongin kali ini. Apakah ini saatnya, Kyungsoo jujur pada sahabatnya? Tentang rumah tangganya?

"Min unnie..." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmm?" Singkat Minseok saat matanya memicing sebelah lubang jarum di jarinya.

"Ehemm... tentang itu.. em, baiklah aku akan cerita.." Matan Minseok yang tadi merem sebelah kini seperti sebuah permen blink-blink yang terkenat sinar.

"Jijja?"'

"Ne... "

"Unnie... kau tak akan percaya!" Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang mulai sibuk dengan gaun Choi Sulli, si aktris muda yang baru melejit karena film layar lebar perdananya tayang beberapa hari lalu. Minseok membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum ramah,

_aku tahu kali ini kau akan cerita padaku, Kyung!_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_Nyehehe... lempar ff ke ffn lagi..._

_Gue tahu kalian pada ngambek ke gue, gara-gara gue gak update-update (udah gak usah 'ewoh' gue tau readers males baca kalo ff nya lama update kaya ff punya gue)_

_Gue itu emang lelet kalo beginian! Apa lagi bulan-bulan ini banyak banget ulangannya! Minngu ini aja gue ada UTS yang gak tau kenapa baru UTS..._

_Mian.. hehehe... udah ah, gue gak mau banyak ngebayol, ntar malah kesannya tambah annoying..._

_Makasih ya yang udah kasih review... mangap ne cerita ane gak ada yang deket dengan kata - fix/Beres –_

_Maklum orangnya aja kagak beres... Ok pai..pai... _

**.**

**BALESAN REVIEW:**

**zoldyk :** Gomawo udah jadi reviewers setia ff Hyo... Kamu emang paham kalo Hyo butuh.. hehe... **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**setyoningt : **ya udah cup-cup cup... mian buat kamu nangis ne... jangan aduin ke Mak aye ne.. (Dio)** Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Huang Lee : **Mereka abis di palakin ama deptkolektor gegara Tao gak jadi jualan Kris-eh?, makanya ruwet gitu ceritanye..** Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : **Iya iya udah dilanjut... Kristao itu suami ama anak gue(dicincang Sehun) Kaisoo pisah gegara dikejar Deptkolektor senasib kaya KT, Daemi ntu anaknya mami Chen ama bang Xiumin, yang udah ninggal... (nanya apa jawab juga apa...) **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**raetaoris : **aduh sapa tuh emaknya? Bang pedonya pasti kris kan? Iya kan...?^^ kedip-kedip alal Luhan^^ **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**kt : **Haha... gak usah ngejek bang Kris kali... gue tau dia anjjir banget... sampe kamar gue isinya die semua... hehe ini dah termasuk kilat lom? Berati Hyo gak boleh makan minum tidur deelel ya... waduh... parah tuh...**Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Difauzi fudanshi **: ada apa ya? Cerita nggak ya? Stay tune aja.. ntar juga dicurhatin bang Tao... diakan Hello Kitty! Kalo udah kena masalah ati... Walau tampang kaya Sailor Moo/?/ **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**onkey shipper04 :** Gomawooo... iya Chenminnya juga bikin mata gue kaya Tao...(gue gak boong) Bikin anak lagi? Udah tiap malem tau..(ngapain?).. Rahasianya, mereka mau boker bareng(kenapa gue jadi jijik-jijikan gini?)** Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**mirarose86 : **Review kamu kerasa kaya iklan PopMi-titttt- (apa coba?) orang jawa ya,,, jarang loh ada yang pake bahasa brebes mili... iya ini udah lanjut koq...**Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**hibiki kurenai : **(heee) kenapa? Ketularan Sehun? Sulaynya lagi Cuti hamil... mereka lagi ngurusin anak di panti(haha#ketawnistabarengsehun) Taorisnya emang dibuat aneh.. jadi yah itulah Taoris...**Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**NaughtyTAO :** iya dear udah ada nih lanjutannya, bisa ditebak sendirikan apa hubungannya?** Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Xyln : **Xiumin aja kemaren baru keilangan panci dapur eh malah nagis kejer... ini malah kehilangan Daemi, bayangin aja nangisnya udah kaya unta atraksi Mungkin! (emang lu tau unta nangis sambil atraksi kaya gimana?) iya ntar yang main center Taoris koq...Yo!(rap bareng Baek kaya di EST...** Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**movyssi :** haha... ini baru update... Movyssi, bingung panggilnya, Mov? Vy? Ato Ssi? Haha... **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**BearLin : **Kerjaannya Zitao itu kalo malem jum'at nungguin Kris sambil jaga lilin(Kris: ngepet dong gue? | Hyo: Iya bawel..) enggak ding, kan udah dijelasin diatas... hehe.. iya tunggu aja yang lain.. okok **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Guest :** ini udah lanjut dibaca ya... **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Nasumichan Uharu : **hehe... iya tauh... kalo bukan mantan pacar berarti suaminya si zitao(aaaa Fangirl-ing) tunangannya hohohoo... gak resmi sih tapi.. itulah... **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Guest : **Selow aja, ntar juga moment nya banyak, ditunggu aja lovey doveynya di tengah ma ending...hoho **Gomawo Reviewnya ^^**

**Gomawo Reviewnya Yeoreobun ^^**


End file.
